Como decirte lo que siento
by Steve Burnside
Summary: Shiryu piensa en como confesar lo que siente a la pensona que ama...


**COMO DECIRTE LO QUE SIENTO**

_By: Duo Maxwell o Yamato Ishida_

Shiryu era un joven apuesto de largos cabellos negros como la obsidiana, largos mas allá de la cintura, suaves y finos, enormes ojos azules intensos que seducían con solo una mirada, piel blanca, rostro de finos rasgos, pero su cuerpo bien proporcionado, hombros anchos y cintura estrecha, piernas y brazos bien torneados y fuertes, el pecho amplio y duro algo musculoso, pero sin ser excesivo, aunque Shiryu no tenia confianza en si mismo y menos después de que sus sentimientos no le eran correspondidos"¿De que me sirve todo esto si no tengo a quien amo?…Shunrey me ama lo se…pero yo no la correspondo mi corazón pertenece a cierto cabeza dura que bebe los aires por Saory¡dioses! y ni siquiera puedo odiar a Saory por que ella es Athena y la debo fidelidad…pero desearía tanto que ese cabezota dejara de verme solo como a un amigo… ojala…"en esos momentos por allí pasaba Seiya y se quedo mirando a un Shiryu pensativo"¿Que le pasara? jejeje le gastare una broma…"

-Shiryu! Nos atacan!-

Shiryu salio de sus pensamientos y velozmente se puso de pie y en posición de ataque del dragón, pero de pronto miro a su lado y allí vio a Seiya partiéndose de risa en el suelo con las manos en el vientre con los ojos llorosos y soltando carcajadas

-Jajajajaja…. Shiryu… te lo….creíste….jajajaja…-

Shiryu no dijo nada solo miraba a Seiya reírse y sin querer no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver tan bello al joven que estaba en el suelo, Seiya al ver ese gesto de parte de Shiryu se quedo extrañado"Que raro en cualquier otra circunstancia se abría enojado... y esta vez parece…. Que se lo a tomado bien…" Así el joven Seiya abrió sorprendido sus grandes ojos castaños mientras miraba como Shiryu seguía sonriendo pero la expresión de Shiryu al verse tan observado cambio y su rostro tomo un ligero tono rosado, Seiya se dio cuenta también de ese cambio y el también se sonrojo- lo siento no quería quedarme mirándote tan fijamente Shiryu…por cierto vine para hablar contigo y ver que tal estabas, el otro día te desmayaste…aun no estas recuperado de las ultimas batallas contra Hades y contra Artemisa ¿verdad?-

-Tu te estas recuperando demasiado deprisa Seiya a pesar que la ultima batalla contra Hades quedaste postrado en una silla de ruedas, pero esta ultima batalla contra Artemisa aun siendo igual de dura estas como si nada y mírate de pie , sin un rasguño y mira que fuiste el peor parado-

-Bah¿No ves que soy duro como una roca? Jajajaja- se reía con los brazos en jarra,

Entonces entro Ikki y al ver a los dos jóvenes se acerco y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Seiya-Hombre Seiya ¿estas ya mejor no?-

Seiya se quedo pálido tras la palmadita en la espalda…

-Haaaaayyyyyyyyy…- gritaba mientras Shiryu e Ikki le miraban y de su frente caían sendas gotas de sudor

-Eeemm… Seiya ¿de verdad que te sientes bien?-

Seiya echo una mirada fulminante a Ikki- ¡si, al menos antes de que vinieras me sentía bien, gracias por tu inoportuna intervención Ikki!- y dicho esto se fue de la habitación

Shiryu se quedo extrañado" ¿Por qué sea enfadado tanto con Ikki¿Y a que se refería con eso de su inoportuna intervención? ademas quería decirme algo ¿Qué seria?"

Ikki saco a Shiryu de sus pensamientos- Ey Shiryu ¿como te sientes?-

-Que? Eh?-

-Me refiero al otro día te desmayaste y nos preocupaste mucho¿te sientes ya mejor?-

-Eh? Ah oh si claro, perdona Ikki estaba pensando en otras cosas…-

Ikki miro a Shiryu serio"Si claro estabas pensando en cierto chico moreno que acaba de irse echo una furia por mi ´ interrupción no?"

-Shiryu… ¿Por qué no lo cuentas?-

Shiryu se quedo sorprendido-¿Qué? Que te refieres Ikki…- dijo sonrojándose"se a dado cuenta que me gusta Seiya…."

-Pues que hoy vayas a comer con nosotros y digas la buena noticia de que ya estas bien-

-Ah era eso…-

-Si claro ¿que iba a ser si no?-

Shiryu suspiro aliviado"por un momento pensé que Ikki me hablaba de… ufff menos mal…"

Ikki"Que tonto soy no debo meterme en sus asuntos, poco mas y le digo que se lo confesara a Seiya… pero Shiryu ya es mayor para arreglar sus cosas…dioses creo que me esta afectando ser un hermano tan protector que ya me creo el hermano mayor-protector, de todos… en fin mejor me voy a descansar creo que lo necesito…"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sentado en el césped de los jardines de la mansión Kido estaba Seiya apoyando la espalda contra un árbol y con los brazos tras su cabeza, apoyado como medio dormido, Seiya era un joven hermoso de piel tostada , tonalidad que tomo su piel en Grecia tras su duro entrenamiento para convertirse en guardián de Athena , sus enormes ojos castaños siempre eran muy expresivos en ellos se podía leer lo que pasaba por la mente del joven, sus cabellos negros con tonos castaños reflejados bajo los rayos del sol y algo cortos pero siempre revueltos, y de facciones marcadas pero hermosas en su rostro fino, su cuerpo bien formado tras el ejercicio de sus entrenamientos y sus luchas para defender la tierra y a su diosa, ahora viéndole allí descansando uno no podría apreciar que fuera un caballero con armadura y protector de la tierra, solo parecía un hermoso joven pensativo.

"¿Que me sucede últimamente?...yo creía que solo Saory me hacia sentir así, pero cuando estoy con Shiryu últimamente noto la misma sensación que con Saory…incluso mas fuerte… ¿Qué demonios es esa sensación que siento? Yo creia que era solo sensación de bienestar por estar junto a una diosa pero esa sensación la noto también con Shiryu… Quería hablar con el y contárselo, pero con Ikki allí no pude y es que seguro que me escucha y se ríe de mi… ese endemoniado Fénix….Bah; bueno mas tarde seguro podré habar con Shiryu y quizás el me ayude a entender esto que me esta sucediendo…"Seiya pensaba estas cosas cuando sin querer escucho dos voces hablando, las voces hablaban en voz baja pero Seiya las escuchaba perfectamente.

-Que no Hioga aquí no! Que nos puede ver alguien!-

-Venga Shun ya no seas tímido aquí es perfecto para hacerlo, es un lugar hermoso y hace una temperatura ideal, hagámoslo!-

Seiya abrió los ojos sorprendido y se puso colorado"¡pero serán guarros estos dos¿Que van a hacerlo en el jardín de Saory donde les puede ver cualquiera? Bah! que mas da son jóvenes, que hagan lo que quieran…" y siguió en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien se interpuso entre el y el sol que le estaba calentando allí tumbado, abrió otra vez los ojos y allí vio a un joven algo mayor que el, alto de constitución fuerte ojos azul marino, cabellos negros que bajo el sol daban ciertos brillos azulados, era de nuevo Ikki -Ikki ¿te podrías apartar, No ves que me estas molestando?...-pero Ikki seguía allí parado

-Ikki?-

Seiya miro hacia el rostro del más mayor y vio seriedad en su rostro

-Seiya tenemos que hablar…-

El joven de ojos castaños le miro

-¿y bien?-

-Es sobre Shiryu…-

-Shiryu…-

-Si- Ikki se sentó al lado del moreno

-Seiya…dime que sientes tú por Shiryu…-

Seiya se sorprendió por la pregunta pero contesto-Bueno Ikki… Shiryu es mi mejor amigo, le aprecio mucho….-

-¿Solo le aprecias?-

-eh bueno si y le quiero mucho…-

-¿Cómo le quieres?-

-ya te he dicho que como a mi mejor amigo… pero ya basta Ikki me estas poniendo nervios ¿A que viene todo esto?-

Ikki iba a responder cuando escucho unas voces familiares

-Ya Hioga aquí no! no deberíamos hacerlo ya te lo he dicho!-

-Venga Shun pero si apenas tardaremos hagámoslo, tengo tantas ganas…-

-esta bien Hioga lo aremos…-

Ikki al escuchar aquellas palabras se puso rojo al principio y sorprendido, pero al rato su expresión cambio por una colérica, hasta Seiya que lo vio enojado sintió miedo"uh oh, creo que Hioga va a tener serios problemas…."- Etooo yo mejor me marcho…- y Ya Seiya iba a escapar cuando un brazo poderoso lo sujeto de la camisa-Tu no te vas a ninguna parte, tu vienes conmigo!- así Iba Ikki enojado sus ojos encendidos como dos llamas mientras arrastraba a un Seiya que trataba de librarse de las garras del fénix.

Justo Ikki y Seiya llegaron de donde habían oído las voces y allí se encontraron con una escena que hizo casi a Ikki se le cayera la mandíbula hasta el suelo y le saliera una enorme gota de sudor de su cabeza, mientras Seiya se partía de risa tirado en el suelo sin contener las lagrimas de la risa.

Allí delante estaban Shun y Hioga pero lejos de lo que habían imaginado Ikki y Seiya, ambos estaban haciendo adornos con las flores del jardín de Saory-Ya te dije que no deberíamos haberlo echo aquí Hioga que no esta bien que cojamos la flores de Saory, para hacer adornos y que además nos podían ver y reírse de nosotros y mira que yo tenia razón ya nos han visto mi hermano y Seiya-

Hioga estaba rojo como un tomate-Ya Shun cállate de decirme que tu tenias razón…yo solo…me hacia ilusión y...-

-Jajajajaja hay que me da la risa que no puedo parar jajaja- Seiya seguía riéndose, Ikki seguía estático como una estatua, y Shun y Hioga rojos totalmente.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había anochecido y en el balcón de una de las habitaciones mas lujosas de la mansión Kido estaba una joven de largos cabellos, mirando la esbelta silueta de uno de sus guardianes mas preciados, por no decir el mas importante para ella," Si no fuera una diosa yo…podría amarte como te amo Seiya…pero me temo que este es mi destino…y…"Saory se quedo callada cuando vio que la silueta de otros de sus guardianes se acercaba hasta la de Seiya, la joven miro atentamente y luego sonrió"quizas yo no pueda darte mi amor, pero tal vez hay alguien que si puede darte el suyo…yo solo quiero verte feliz Seiya, aunque no sea a mi lado…seguro que el te hace muy feliz…" unas lagrimas plateadas cayeron del hermoso rostro de la joven , la cual se giro y desapareció del balcón entrando en sus habitaciones para dejar que ellos arreglaran sus asuntos.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ambos jóvenes estaban cerca de una fuente de los jardines de la mansión, Seiya estaba apoyado contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados y Shiryu se acerco a el, se sentó en el borde de la fuente, cerca de Seiya.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-

-No podía dormir y sentí tu cosmos por aquí así que fui a ver como estabas Seiya-

-Estoy bien Shiryu, solo que me gusta pasear a veces solo por la noche, me agrada sentir la brisa fresca…-

-Pero hoy hace mas frió que otros días, se nota que es verano y el calor se están marchando para dejar paso al otoño… ¿Por qué no entramos mejor dentro?-

Seiya mío a Shiryu al cual podía ver al rostro gracias a luz de la luna que parecía que los iluminara esa noche solo a ellos dos"es tan hermoso… ¡Ey! Un momento ¿que hago pensando eso?" se sorprendió a si mismo diciendo esas palabras, luego se calmo y siguió a Shiryu hasta el interior de la mansión.

-vayamos al salón allí se esta a gusto…- los dos jóvenes se sentaron en el sofá grande del salón con solo una lámpara de pie encendida.

-Seiya…yo… quería hablar contigo….-

-Yo también tengo cosas que decirte Shiryu…-

-Habla tu primero...-

-Nah! mejor tu…-

-Bien… en primer lugar quiero pedirte que estas palabras no influyan en nuestra amistad, no quiero que me odies por lo que tengo que decirte, Seiya, si te sientes ofendido lo entenderé, pero ten en cuenta que siempre seremos amigos, suceda lo que suceda…-

Seiya no entendía bien a lo que se refería Shiryu, pero no sabia por que su corazón latía con fuerza y deprisa, presentía que tal vez las palabras que dijera Shiryu cambiarían la relación para bien o para mal que mantenía con el joven caballero del dragón, Seiya solo asintió con la cabeza y Shiryu prosiguió.

-Seiya, desde hace tiempo nos conocemos, si bien no fue la mejor manera de conocerse dos amigos peleando en un torneo…pero aquel día te ganaste mi admiración y respeto además de mi amistad cuando me salvaste de las garras de la muerte, mi corazón se había detenido y solo un golpe igual de fuerte podría hacer latir nuevamente mi corazón, pero había que hacerlo antes que el tatuaje del dragón de mi espalda desapareciera por completo…y tu lo lograste… me salvaste la vida…-

-Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, no podía dejar que muriera un guerrero tan noble, fuiste el más noble de los guerreros que hasta entonces me había enfrentado y no podía dejarte morir…-

-Lo se Seiya, ese día fue muy importante para mi, te conocí y a partir de ese día empezamos a vivir aquellas aventuras, hasta descubrir que éramos los elegidos para proteger a la diosa Athena, reencarnada en Saory Kido…hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos, las doce casas, el enfrentamiento con Asgar, la lucha contra Poseidón, luego Apolo, Hades, Artemisa…tantas luchas hemos librado juntos...que tenia que suceder…-

-¿A que te refieres Shiryu?-

-Seiya…llevo tiempo tratando de pensar en ello, cada vez que estoy contigo siento sensaciones muy agradables, al principio pensé que era nuestra amistad, pero esas sensaciones cada día se han hecho mas y mas fuerte, sobre todo sentía un pequeño dolor cuando regresaba a china y me separaba de ti…así poco a poco fui pensando en estas sensaciones hasta que por fin me e dado cuenta de lo que significa…-

Seiya miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Shiryu sus palabras le eran muy familiares

" Esa es la misma sensación que yo siento al lado de Shiryu, sus palabras parecen que fueran las mías, sus sensaciones son las mismas, de las que yo le quería hablar… ¿Pero dime Shiryu tu que ya sabes lo que significa?"

-Seiya, yo…estoy enamorado de ti…-

Seiya abrió aun mas los ojos por la sorpresa"Entonces esos sentimientos son… es...amor… pero no el amor hacia un hermano o un amigo…es amor puro…eso quiere decir que yo también…"

Shiryu miraba dudoso a su amigo el cual estaba muy callado como si tuviera una lucha interna, Shiryu al ver que Seiya no respondía bajo la cabeza triste-Lo siento Seiya…no debí haberme enamorado de ti…se que no me correspondes, que tu amas a Saory ….pero yo no quiero que me odies...no quiero perder tu amistad…yo…- lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas pero entonces sintió como una mano suave se posaba sobre su barbilla haciéndole mirar hacia arriba así Shiryu se encontró su rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro de Seiya, el cual le miraba con el rostro mas hermoso que jamás había visto Shiryu, sus ojos eran dulces, trasmitiéndole tranquilidad y...Amor? "Acaso Seiya…¿Tu también?…" antes de que Shiryu pudiera preguntar nada la respuesta llego a el en forma de beso, sintiendo como los labios suaves de el caballero de Pegaso se posaban sobre los suyos, al principio noto la suavidad de los labios de Seiya como si le acariciaran con pétalos de rosas, y mas tarde empezó a notar el calor de su amante que le pedía con mas fogosidad profundizar aquel beso, Shiryu abrió un poco los labios y noto como la lengua de su compañero se introducía en su boca, entonces su propia lengua tomo vida y busco la de su compañero, así ambas lenguas estuvieron buscándose, enredándose entre ellas y lamiéndose… así estuvieron hasta que la necesidad de respirar se hizo patente y se separaron , aun podían notar la agitación de sus cuerpos y el respirar entrecortado del otro-Shiryu…yo también sentía esa sensación… pero solo he sabido lo que significa gracias a ti…tu me abriste los ojos… yo…te amo-

Shiryu sintió una corriente de sensaciones invadir su cuerpo era felicidad y alegría, pero…-y Saory?..Yo creía que entre tu y ella…-

-Seiya tomo las manos de Shiryu y las beso con suavidad luego las acaricio con una de sus mejillas mientras cerraba los ojos y le respondía.

-Shiryu…Saory para mi fue muy importante, pero siempre supe que entre ella y yo jamás habría nada mas halla que amistad, quizás algunas veces sentía algo parecido al amor, incluso llegue a creer que estaba enamorado de ella, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que las sensaciones que sentía a tu lado superaban a las que sentía junto ella…si cuando estaba con ella sentía paz, cuando estaba contigo sentía felicidad…. No entendía que me sucedía contigo Shiryu, me negaba a pensar que fuera amor, tal vez por miedo a que no me correspondieras…. A sido necesario escuchar tus sentimientos iguales a los míos para darme cuenta de que yo te amo con todo mi alma y mi corazón…no hay marcha a atrás Shiryu solo tu puedes entender mis sentimientos, nadie mas…, ni Shina, ni Miho, ni Saory….solo tu…-

Shiryu sonrió, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, Seiya miro a Shiryu extrañado.

-¿Por qué lloras amor mío?-

-por que soy feliz…por que ahora se que tu me correspondes¡y yo te quiero!-

Ambos se abrazaron nuevamente se besaron con pasión, mientras en el marco de la puerta del salón medio escondidos estaban dos jóvenes mirando a Seiya y Shiryu.

-Mira Hioga ya sabia yo que entre ellos había algo¡Que romántico!-

-Si Shun igual que nosotros dos…- dijo el rubio acercando al peliverde contra el, ambos amorosamente, pero entonces ambos jóvenes sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles la espalda por lo que se giraron ya allí vieron unos ojos echando fuego.

Desde el exterior de la mansión Kido solo se escucho una voz de ultratumba gritando.

-¡HIOGA SUELTA A MI HERMANO O TE MATO!-

Y otras voces gritando,-¡Corre Hioga¡Y tu Ikki deja en paz a mi novio!-

-Será tu novio pero no le dejare que te meta mano delante mía!

-Otra vez nos interrumpieron ¡mierda!-

-Ya Seiya no te enfades continuaremos mas tarde por donde lo dejamos ¿quieres?... Ey Seiya no me mires con esa cara de pervertido…-

ooooooooooooo

Mientras Saory en su habitación escuchaba todas esas voces armando escándalo en su mansión y no pudo evitar sonreír, luego suspiro mientras una enorme gota de sudor caía "Lo que una diosa tiene que aguantar con tal de ver felices a sus guardianes…"dijo, suspiro y tras mandarles callara todos o los echaba de allí.

Así la mansión Kido volvió a quedar en calma, una calma que duraría hasta que otra vez volvieron a empezar con lo mismo.

**FIN**


End file.
